


Drarry: Forbidden?

by hahannah



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahannah/pseuds/hahannah
Summary: (THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED! IF YOU WANT TO READ ANOTHER ONE OF MY WORKS, GO CHECK OUT GOOD TIMES! IT'S AN ONGOING TAEKOOK FIC!) It's their last year at Hogwarts. The war is over and has been won. But something is... different. It's starts with an awkward encounter on the Hogwarts Express. Then, to make matters even more difficult, the boys are assigned partners in Potions class. The first task for the boys turns out to be the most confusing thing the two will ever experience. Follow this tale full of love, sorrow and surprises and watch as your heart mends and breaks again and again (I'm sorry!) *This takes place after the war and I kept my favorite characters so it won't be exactly the same.WARNING: abuse, self harm, suicide, explicit language and sex scenes are all included.





	1. Chapter One: Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Ellie).



> Hello! This is my first drarry fanfiction and I'm trying really hard to make it great! Thanks for reading!

home. where the heart is. but what if my heart is with someone?

 

 

"When most people think of home they think of where their family is, their house, where they're happy. But I think of school, well a wizard school to be exact. Hogwarts. That's where my family is, my safe place, where I am happy. And today, after one miserable summer, I'm going back for my last year." Harry thought as he and his Uncle quietly made their way to the train station.

Uncle Vernon threw Harry out at their arrival. Harry braced myself for an awkward goodbye but Uncle Vernon just sighed and didn't say anything. He shook his head in the car doors direction, letting Harry know to hurry and gather his stuff before he took off. He hopped out of the car and pulled his belongings out of the trunk. 

"Put a smile on Harry! You're going back to Hogwarts! Home at last." Harry thought to himself as he pulled his trunks and owl cage through the crowded muggle train station. But why couldn't he shake the dread he felt? He's safe now, Voldemort's dead! So it must be something else. Like he was nervous and excited to see someone all at once. 

Harry, deep in thought, suddenly looked up to see he was going to collide with a muggle. Before he even knew what was happening, he felt a soft pull on his sweater and he tumbled to the ground. 

"Wha-?" Harry stammered before seeing Malfoy sniggering over him. Harry felt his heart lurch. His face got red as he grabbed Malfoy's extended hand.

"Clumsy as ever I see." Draco observed. "What were you thinking about? You looked like you were deep in thought. Thinking about Ginny maybe?" Draco laughed, but he looked away, blushing.

"Oh...um...no. Ginny and I broke up this summer. And I was just thinking about my, uh, schedule for this year!" Harry mumbled, not looking Malfoy straight in the eye. "Why was he losing his cool? Malfoy never bothered him before. Something feels different." Harry thought, pondering over what could've made him feel so uncomfortable in front of Malfoy.

Finally meeting Draco's eyes, Harry thought he saw a flash of happiness but as he thought about who he was looking at he knew he must've imagined it. 

Now it was Draco's turn to stutter. "Oh okay...um...sorry?" 

"Malfoy saying sorry? Somethings obviously up.." Harry thought to himself.

"It's not your fault, we just lost that love we used to feel." Harry responded. He looked down at his old muggle watch he got a long while ago. 

"Oh gosh, we only have five minutes to get on the train. Uh, nice talking to you Malfoy." Harry said before gathering his stuff again and heading through the wall onto platform 9 3/4. Draco looked after him, stunned. "Why am I acting so weird in front of Potter? Stupid, old Potter. But... why do I want to run after him?" Draco pushed his moronic thoughts aside and ran to catch the Hogwarts Express.

***

Once inside his usual compartment, with his stuff put away, Harry finally allowed himself to collect his thoughts. "Could I have been put under some spell or something? Potion maybe?" Harry asked himself, rummaging through his memories. But nothing came up. "Man, where are Ron and Hermonie?" Harry moved towards the window and looked at the remaining parents left on the platform. He saw a bright orange head of hair running towards the train. The train suddenly lurched forward. Ron and... Hermonie he now identified the other person as, were running with full power but he knew they wouldn't make it. Their faces were so red he could see the shade of it from thirty yards away. "Wonder what they could've been doing?" Harry thought laughing as Hermonie pulled Ron to a stop and yelled at him for them being late. Ron pulled her in for a kiss just as the train pulled out of the station. Harry looked away, feeling a little down. Although he wasn't still in love with Ginny and it was selfish to keep her for so long, Harry yearned for the touch of someone he loved. He looked around the empty compartment and decided to lay down for the long journey. Right before he was about to fall asleep, Harry heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Harry yelled, hoping it was Neville or Dean or Seamus. 

"All the compartments are full so I have to-" Draco started. "Great, of course it had to be Harry." Draco thought. 

"Okay, no one else is sitting in here." Harry answered. "God dammit. I can't be around him, I feel all confused." Harry thought pulling himself into a sitting position. He watched as Malfoy put his stuff into the top shelf of the compartment and sat down in front of Harry. He watched as Malfoy played with his fingers nervously and bit his lip. "I love it when he does that." Harry thought before mentally gagging at his sudden gay thoughts. "Why was he being so hormonal?" Harry thought. "How come Malfoy is turning me on? I must be in *that* phase." Harry looked around while thinking of a topic to talk about.

"Excuse the interruption, but the Hogwarts Express is experiencing a few minor engine difficulties. Nothing a little magic can't fix! So for a few minutes we'll be stopping the train. Please stay in your compartments. Thank you." The conductor yelled through the loud speaker. The train came to a stop. 

"That doesn't sound good." Harry said nervously. "Hopefully everything is okay."

"I'm sure it's fine," said Draco.

"He sure sounds like himself again." Harry thought with a tinge of sadness. 

A small knock sounded at the door, "you boys want anything?" Asked the witch who pushed the cart full of goodies throughout the Hogwarts Express.

"You want anything?" Harry asked Malfoy as he got up to buy a chocolate frog. 

"No, I'm fine." Draco said, glancing at the exposed small of Harry's back as he payed for his chocolate. Then, realizing what he was doing, cursed at himself quietly. 

"What was that?" Harry asked the bright red Malfoy. 

"Oh, nothing." Draco answered half-heartedly. "It has to be hormones, this is what teenagers go through right? Finding everything and everyone a turn on?" 

Harry bit into the sweet, bitter chocolate. His stomach rumbled from the surprising sweetness after having nothing but bland food for three months. He finished the frog fast and looked up to see a startled Malfoy.

"Does your family not feed you or something?" Draco mused. Harry could hear a slight note of anger in his voice.

"No, not really. I live with my Uncle, Aunt and cousin and they all despise the wizard community. So I'm pretty much an outsider to my only family left." A slight cloud of depression hanged above the compartment after Harry's words.

"Oh." Draco said. And for once, had no snarky reply for Potter. He actually felt bad for him. "More hormones." He thought. Draco looked at Harry again to see a smudge of chocolate on his cheek.

"You have some chocolate on your cheek." Draco said motioning to his left cheek. 

"Did I get it?" Harry asked four times, each time not being successful, before Draco got annoyed and got up to do it for him. 

Draco leaned down face level to Harry and raised his left hand to wipe off the smudge. 

But then something happened that changed the two boys lives. 

The train lurched forward, it's engines now fixed. 

Draco stumbled forward from the sudden movement.

Right onto Harry.

He looked into Harry's eyes right before falling forward and saw a slight glimmer of something. But Draco had no time to identify what that was because he was now kissing Harry Potter. Lips on lips. Kissing.

Nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter Two: Dreaming

i don't know what i feel anymore. love?

 

Harry awoke to see it was all just a dream, he was still in the compartment on his way to Hogwarts. A... dream? He dreamed he'd kissed Malfoy?

Disgust churned through Harry's veins as he pulled himself into a sitting position and checked his watch for the second time that day, but now he hoped that time would hurry rather then slow down. Glancing out the window, Harry thought about why he might be thinking these things about his enemy. Was he so lonely he felt connected to Malfoy?

Figuring sleep was the only way to escape his thoughts, Harry fell into sleep yet again. But his time he didn't dream of kissing any boys...

***

Draco paced throughout his compartment all alone. He was the only Syltherin to return for an eighth year so he had no one. This year is going to be awful, Draco thought sourly as he fiddled with his thumbs. I need to do something, being cooped up in here is not doing a great service to my mental health, and so Draco pulled himself up and went to go find the lady selling the treats. 

About halfway down the corridor he heard a voice, Potter's voice. He paused to listen for a second, but all he could hear was muttering now. Draco casted a Hearing Charm on himself and went back up to the door to listen.

"Malfoy, why did you just...?" Harry asked to someone. But who? I'm not in there...

Draco heard Potter sit up suddenly and gasp.  Taking these few precious moments of time, Draco hurried away from the compartment and back to his own, completely forgetting about the treats.

What was he talking about? Did he just wake up from a dream? About me? Draco thought. 

The remaining hours of Draco's trip were left spent thinking about Harry, the boy he hated the most. But for those few hours he forgot all about that hate, and focused on a... new feeling.

***

Again, Harry was awoken that day. But this time felt different. He opened his eyes to see he was still in the compartment but it was now slightly darker outside. Harry looked forward to see who had woken him, and to his surprise it was Malfoy. 

"What do you need Malfoy?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice, but he had a small blush on his cheeks from his dream earlier. 

"I just came in to say we are all getting off the train and heading inside." Draco answered coolly. 

Harry looked up at him surprised. "Oh, uh, thanks." 

"We better go soon though, they're boarding the carriages."

Harry leapt to his feet and gathered his things. He looked away from Malfoy, still a slight blush on his cheeks, and hurried out of the train. 

They both looked around to see only one carriage that was empty. Harry gave Malfoy a small smile and they headed towards it. The bumpy ride was not filled with conversation but a slight tenseness. Draco yearned to ask what Harry was saying about him and Harry was on the verge of asking if Malfoy had any weird dreams too. The two boys sat next to each other, knees touching and neither noticing, even though there was tons of space throughout the carriage. The warmth felt comforting to both boys, warmth they both hadn't felt in years.

***

Professor McGonagall greeted everyone at the front entrance warmly. 

"Hello students! I am your new headmaster, Professer McGonagall. Now please make your way into the Great Hall for dinner, unless you are returning for your eight year, then please stay here."

The younger students filed into Hogwarts while the older students stayed put. Now that everyone was revealed, Harry noticed that very few students came back. Draco was the only Slytherin to return. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had also returned, but the most students came from the Gryffindor. 

"I just want to say thank you again, for all of your help in the Dark War." She cast a petty look at Draco. "Now, during our renovations of the castle in the summer we decided to make an extra common room for all of you eighth years. It may not be separated by house, some of you may find that your roommate is from a different house. It will, like always, be separated by gender. So starting off with the girls, I will be putting all names into a hat and it will make the pairs based on who it finds best fit for you to room with." Professor McGonagall paired all of the girls together and they all had smiles on their faces, content with the hats decision. Harry figured he'd probably be with Ron, what about Malfoy though? He didn't have any friends here so what would the hat say?

After writing all the names down and putting them inside the hat, McGonagall picked the first set. "First two; Dean and Seamus." Dean and Seamus turned and smiled at each other, clearly not surprised. 

"Ron and... Neville." McGonagall said, surprised. If Ron were here he would've freaked that he wasn't with me, Harry thought. Wait, who am I with then? 

McGonagall continued to read names but none of them were Harry's; until the last set.

"And finally, Draco and Harry." Professor McGonagall shook her head in disbelief and then looked up. "Well... the hat knows what is best so all decisions are final." She said promptly, but gave Harry a sympathetic look. Truthfully, Harry wasn't that upset. A little uncomfortable since the tension between them is so high, but other than that he was fine with it. As long as Draco was too. (A.N. notice how Harry is starting to call Malfoy by his first name...)

***

"And finally, Draco and Harry." Draco's heart leapt. Maybe this meant he would have a friend this year! He had no one so even just to be in the presence of someone who doesn't hate him would be more than enough.

After a few more last minute reminders about new safety issues and renovation the group was sent inside. 

The Great Hall was now filled with eight smaller tables instead of four larger ones. One for each year. The group made its way towards the empty table in the corner and sat down. Draco found himself in between two girls from Ravenclaw, both looking at him with  dislike and curiosity. Feeling a little uncomfortable with their staring, Draco scarfed down his food quickly and went upstairs to the dormitories. Harry looked after him, wondering if he should go after him to see if he was okay, but just then Ron and Hermonie walked in and sat down next to Harry.

Their clothes were disheveled and faces pink. "What happened to you guys? I saw you miss the train this morning, and quite red faces you had didn't you." Harry winked at Ron and Ron snickered. Hermonie blushed an even darker red then earlier.

"We were late because we lost track of time is all." Hermonie said, trying to convince Harry that such a good girl like her wouldn't fool around with her boyfriend.

"Herm, it's okay. You're legally an adult so you can do whatever you want. Just don't bring me into it." Harry laughed. 

"We didn't do anything!" Hermonie said, helping herself to a chicken leg and pumpkin juice. 

"I wouldn't call that nothing." Scoffed Ron, looking disappointed. 

"I didn't mean that Ron, it was very special." 

Ron burst out laughing. "I know it was, I just didn't want you to lie to Harry."

Hermonie smacked Ron's back playfully and gave Harry an embarrassed smile. While Ron gulped his food down whole, Hermonie told Harry what happened after.

"We figured we would just Apparate but something went wrong and we ended up in Chicago, which was amazing for the few hours we had to wait there until the ministry came and picked us up.They picked us up and gave us broomsticks to fly on, ALL THE WAY TO HOGWARTS! That's thousands of miles. So that's why we look so wind destroyed and cold." Hermonie stifled a laugh. "What a great first day, like always." She smiled at Harry "How was your train ride?"

"I just slept the whole way." Harry mumbled. This was true but Harry felt the need to tell someone about his dream. "Hey Herm, can you meet me in the common room tonight at midnight? Oh, and don't tell Ron." 

Hermonie gave Harry a worried look. "Is everything okay?" She asked, dropping her voice even though Ron was in his own little world, talking away to Neville. 

"Yeah, I just need to ask you about something I guess." Harry looked down at his fingers, fidgeting them uncontrollably. 

"Is this about a certain someone?" Hermonie questioned, motioning to Ginny who was holding hands with Dean. Harry looked at their intertwined fingers and felt no jealousy, no sadness, not even anger. He could tell the spark he once had for her was gone.

"No, well yes. It's about someone but not Ginny." 

"Okay, I'll see you at midnight. Anyway, who are our dorm roommates?" Hermonie asked, changing the subject. 

"Yours is Luna and Ron's is Neville."

"Wait," said Ron who heard this, turning away from Neville, "I'm not roommates with you?"

"No, I guess the hat thought you were better paired with Neville and I was better paired with Draco." The moment his first name slipped out of his mouth, Harry blushed. Where had him calling Malfoy, Draco come from?

"YOU'RE WITH MALFOY? WHY DIDN'T MCGONAGALL CHANGE IT? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR THIS SCHOOL THE LEAST SHE COULD LET US DO IS PICK OUR OWN ROMMATES!" Ron bellowed, loud enough for the other tables to hear. 

"Ron, be quiet! You're being really embarrassing."  Hermonie hushed, causing Ron's ears to go slightly pink. 

"McGonagall said that the hat knows best so this should all be fine." Harry concluded, but he still didn't know if he believed that himself. 

***

After dinner, the three headed upstairs to their common room. They were all tired and had classes the next day so they didn't even bother staying up later to talk. Ron and Harry said their goodnights to Hermonie and then to each other before splitting up to go to their different rooms. Harry paused in front of the door into the room. The hat made the right decision, I'll be fine. Harry told himself, and then pushed open the door.

***

Draco was still unpacking when Harry came upstairs. 

"I claimed the left side, I hope that's okay." Draco remarked. 

"That's fine." 

The two boys unpacked in silence. Each one not getting in the others way. After about an hour they were both done and unpacked. Tired, Draco headed into the bathroom they shared. He turned on the water as hot as it could go and stepped inside, feeling the warmth all over his body. Until he looked down at his forearm. The Dark Mark stood out against his pale skin, not as much anymore but still enough for someone to notice. A coldness filled his body. Draco began to scratch at the mark, as if to make it go away and vanish and he hoped his past would also. Tears welled up and before he knew it Draco was slumped down in a shower crying. How cliché, he thought. How weak I am that I cry in a shower every night, barely willing to live. Draco glanced around and eyed a razor sitting in the cabinet of the shower. Could he kill himself with a small razor meant for shaving? Could he finally be done with life? Draco pulled himself up and grabbed the small razor. 

"Draco? Are you okay? I heard crying." Draco heard Harry's voice boom through the bathroom. Draco dropped the blade in surprise. "Dammit." He muttered.

"What?" Harry asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." Draco tried sounding as positive as he could but that was proving difficult. 

"Okay." Draco heard Harry mutter something to himself. "I have to go take care of something so I'll be coming into the dorm later, around one am. Is that okay?" 

"You don't have to ask me permission Potter, you're an adult now. I'm not your boyfriend or something." Draco was glad he was in the shower because his face turned so red he looked like he was choking. Harry was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Harry left and Draco waited for the door to close before picking up the blade. He stared at it. But a sudden impulse told him to put it back. So he did. He felt better, and he'd be dammed if tonight was the night he left Earth. Plus, how sappy to die naked and alone in a shower by cutting yourself with a small razor and letting yourself bleed to death. 

Draco continued his routine and when he was done, climbed into bed. He glanced at the clock. Twelve forty-five am. Harry should be back soon. And that was Draco's last thought before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss and Tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TINY SMUT WARNING* not a ton but I don't recommend reading with your mom... Next chapter is NSFW though and super smutty. Be excited!

his lips. his eyes. his everything. i want all to myself.

Harry sat patiently, waiting for Hermonie. It was almost midnight and he asked her to meet him in the common room at this time earlier that day. Thoughts roamed through Harry's mind; what would she think? Was he gay? 

Breaking him from his thoughts he heard Hermonie's bedroom door close and glanced up at her. She sat down in front of Harry and looked at him anxiously.

"Well, this must be important if Ron wasn't asked to come..." Hermonie said. Harry looked at her for a second wondering if he should just drop it.

"Herm," he started. What was Hermonie even going to do? Comfort him that his dreams weren't real? That they didn't mean anything? "Hermonie, something happened on the train today and I need to tell someone. I am being completely serious when I say this, no jokes. I fell asleep in the compartment of the train today and I had a weird dream. I dreamt that Draco came into the compartment and we talked and stuff and then I bought some food from the lady with the cart. This is when things got weird. I had chocolate on my face after eating it to fast, so Draco got up and..." Harry was talking fast, trying to ignore how idiotic he sounded. He looked at Hermonie again, her face was full of question. 

"Harry, whatever happened you can tell me. I'll still be your friend. And I know this is bothering you so please, just tell me." Hermonie pleaded. She sounded genuine enough, plus Hermonie wasn't one to gossip.

"Well, uh, the train had stopped moving due to an engine problem and they were fixing it with magic. And then, well... Draco got up to wipe the chocolate off my face cause I couldn't myself and the train started moving and he fell on top of me. And we kissed." Harry looked away shamefully. Weren't dreams your darkest inner desires?

Hermonie sat quiet for a second before whispering, "Harry. Are you gay?" 

Harry looked away, blushing. He didn't really know. He had once been in love with Ginny, that was love. But he started feeling disconnected with her after the war and broke it off. There was no spark. But when he thought of Draco there was something, a small spark of something Harry hadn't felt in a while.

"No. I was in love with Ginny when we went out but I think I might be bisexual." Hermonie smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad you found yourself. And I will always accept you. And about that whole Draco thing, maybe you should see if you have feelings for him. You never know..." Hermonie gave him an eyebrow raise and stalked off back to her dorm.

Pulling himself off the couch, feeling one hundred times lighter, Harry made his way back to his own dorm. He glanced around the darkness to see a lump he assumed to be Draco. His quiet snores filled the room, filling Harry with a sense of peace. He climbed into his own bed and thought about what Hermonie said, should he act on these feelings? Or are they nothing? They've got to be nothing. I could never love Draco Malfoy.

***

Draco awoke to see Harry pulling on a shirt. He watched as he nimbly pulled his undershirt on and then shrugged on his robes. Before Harry could see him looking, Draco climbed out of bed. 

"Morning." Draco said, trying to sound normal after what he tried to do last night.

"Yeah, uh, morning!" Harry stuttered, trying to sound enthusiastic. Draco cast a side glance at him, wondering what was up but not having the courage to ask. 

"See you at breakfast." Draco said, closing the bathroom door shut before Harry could respond. 

***

Harry sat silently at breakfast, happy for Hermonie's rambling for once. Ron waltzed in about fifteen minutes late, his robes half on and hair barely brushed.

"Really mate?" Harry asked laughing, moving over for him. 

"Sorry, just a little tired this morning." Ron winked at Hermonie who didn't seem to notice.

"So what's our first class?" Harry asked, eager to change the subject. 

"Potions." Hermonie readily answered. 

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Ron stuffed his face. Hermonie talked about how different this year was going to be. Draco never showed up. And Harry sat trying to convince himself that love was overrated.

*

"Good morning class. This year is going to be different from previous years. We need to get two years worth of lessons into one year so I have made a new system. We will work in partnerships and I have chosen them." Snape bellowed all throughout the Potions classroom.  He grabbed a long list and began to recite pairs of names. 

Zoning out, Harry found himself staring at the back of Draco's beautifully greased back hair. Every strand put exactly in place. Harry likes a person who cares about their appearance.

"Hermonie and Pansy." Snape yelled, even though no one was talking. Hermonie repressed a shutter of horror and Pansy did the same, then shooting a glare at her. Seeing Harry roll his eyes at her immaturity she wrapped her arm with Draco's, intertwining their fingers. Draco pulled back immediately and shot her a nasty look reading, "who gave you permission to touch me?" Harry found himself smiling at this, an amused expression painted on his face.

"Harry and..." Snape sighed, accidentally losing his place. Running his finger down the list he finally yelled with a snicker, "Draco." Harry looked at Draco but he didn't even turn. Didn't make a sound, a rude retort, anything. He just sat with no expression and stared at the chalkboard, suddenly interested in the names of first years listed there. 

Why were Harry and Draco always paired together? Is this the universe trying to give him a sign to act on his feelings? Sign or not, Harry was going to find out if his feelings were true. Tonight.

***

"Alright class, please start working with your partner tonight on this new project. We don't have enough room for every set of partners to work in here so if you are partnered with someone of the opposite gender please work down here. If you are the same gender please work together in one of your dormitories." Snape droned, trying to keep the class in as long as possible. 

Great. Draco thought. I can barely stand seeing him at night for a few hours without getting all weird. Is this what falling in love feels like...? I can't be gay though. I can't bring shame to the Malfoy name, we are already so hated that me being gay would make no one talk to me. But these feelings and thoughts... I've never had them about a girl. Only Potter. Just stay calm and try not to embarrass yourself. And with that thought Draco headed to his next class.

***

7pm. The time they agreed on to meet and work on Potions. 

Harry sat on his bed, combing nervously through his messy, raven hair. He glanced around, a pit settling in his stomach. How was he going to see if he really liked Draco...? 

Just as Harry fell deep into thought, Draco walked in. He looked down at Harry, waiting for him to realize he was there. 

"Harry...?" Draco asked captiously after a few seconds of nothing.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in." Harry jumped, not meeting Draco's eyes. Something was definitely up. Finally, Harry met Draco's eyes, but Draco felt him searching through them, looking for something.

"So, lets start!" Draco offered, trying to not let himself get to lost in the Gryffindor's eyes.

***

10pm. Finally done.

"If Snape gives us that much homework everyday I think I'll die." Harry complained, laying down on his bed. 

"Yeah, it truly is a lot for one night." Draco observed the slow rise and fall of Harry's chest, becoming mesmerized with the rhythm. He wanted to reach out and touch him; grab him and- 

"Draco?" Draco pulled himself out of his thoughts, turning a deep crimson color. Harry now sat upright, looking at him, directly making eye contact. "Are you okay?" 

Draco cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around, anywhere but the boy-who-lived's eyes. 

"Draco, look at me." Draco turned. He saw Harry take a shaky breath and move in. Closing the gap between them.

***

With every ounce of courage he could muster, Harry leaned in for the kiss. He kissed Draco's frozen body for a few seconds, he obviously wasn't expecting this. Then he felt Draco mold into the kiss, melting into Harry. Now Harry froze. Did Draco like him back? And were they both actually enjoying this..? 

After minutes of light kissing Harry decided to step It up. He wanted this and needed this so badly it began to make him shake with eagerness. He grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him closer. Draco grinned against Harry's mouth. Draco pushed Harry down and straddled himself on top of him, pushing him down on the bed. 

Draco leaned down and started kissing Harry's neck, sucking on Harry's pale skin. 

"Draco, your going to leave  mark-" But Draco silenced him.

"Harry, I've always sort of liked you and now I actually get to do something about it besides watch you flirt with that  Ginny Weasley. So don't tell me to hold back now... please?" Draco asked. Harry was surprised by this. Had Draco just asked Harry to do things with him..? Sexual things? 

But Harry knew he wanted it deep down. "What do you want to do to me Draco?" Gently, Harry traced the small of Draco's back, bringing his hand down to Draco's ass. Giving it a squeeze, Harry licked his lips. Draco let out a small moan as Harry moved down to grab his-

Suddenly, there was a large boom in the common room. The boys jumped apart, scrambling to their beds. 

***

A few minutes later Draco finally had gathered his thoughts again. After checking on the noise he saw it was only some cat knocking down an unsupervised potion, thankfully. Draco knew he wanted more though. "Harry... would you like to maybe continue that sometime?" Draco blushed so much that he felt like he was on fire. What a stupid question. Of course not! Right?

Harry was quiet for a second, thinking. "Surprisingly, I actually would like to do that again Draco.." Harry said in disbelief. 

"Wanna meet in the Room of Requirement tomorrow? 12am?" Draco asked, holding his breath.

Harry laughed and thought for a second. "Sure Draco. Oh, and be ready to pull an all nighter." 

Draco let out the air he'd been holding in. "Jesus Harry, all night?" Although, Draco didn't complain.

"All night. Oh and this is just a one time thing. Anyway, night Draco." Draco saw Harry turn and pull his blanket up.

A one time thing? Why did it only have to be once? Am I just his rebound after Ginny..? Draco asked himself. 

Looks like he wouldn't just be pulling an all nighter tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions just let me know!


End file.
